Numbers and Magnets
by ilyPJP19
Summary: Do opposites attract? Yes, that is, in Science. But in Math, it is said that like signs are positive. In life, which is the applicable one? Two different people. Two different lifestyles. One situation.
1. Chapter 1

_My first ever TMI fic, posted on FFnet :D I know I'm not a really good writer but I LOVE IDEAS ((:_

'_Kay, so I DO NOT, assure that you'll like the story, but it's decent, I THINK. Anyway, the decision is yours… PLEASE CONTINUE UNTO THE READING ;)_

**Numbers and Magnets by ilyPJP19**

Do opposites attract? Yes, that is, in Science. But in Math, it is said that like signs are positive. In life, which is the applicable one? Two different people. Two different lifestyles. One situation.

**Clary~**

Everything is just so wrong.

Everyone hates me.

Everyone ignores me.

As a matter of fact, they don't know who I am.

They don't even care about me.

They don't even know I exist.

I'm just a nobody.

Walking down the hallway, with no one to talk to, no one to smile at, no one to be with, no one…

NO FRIENDS.

**Jace~**

Everything is just so wrong.

Everyone likes me.

Everyone notices me.

As a matter of fact, they all know who I am.

They care too much about me.

They all know when I am around.

I'm just somebody.

Walking down the hallway, with everyone to talk to, everyone to smile at, everyone to be with, everyone…

NO FRIENDS.

_A/N: So, this is, like, the "INTRODUCTION PERIOD" of this starting fic. I want to know whether my idea would work for a decent, if not good, TMI fic... Please tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW. I am so begging you guys… Thanks. A lot! ~ilyPJP19_


	2. Chapter 2

LOOK... I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER... And I'm oh so SORRY for that... I'm really really really really really sorry! BLAME SCHOOL! Now, I can only write and update my fics in my spare time! daMn... Anyway... please r&R

**Chapter 1: Somebody Meets Nobody**

"I finished checking your latest quiz and the only who aced it was Ms. Fray. What else is new…" Mr. Gray announced, together with a heavy sigh. He then, started distributing the papers.

Clary was happy, but at the same time, she wasn't. Why? It's simple… She was alone. Sooner or later, the bell signaling the end of the period rang.

As usual, she walked on the hallway, without anyone noticing her, or more like bothering to notice her. Despite the fact that she'd already managed to cope up with this awful environment, loneliness, however, never seemed to leave her side. Solitude was something she could never get rid of. It was something attached to her personality. But regardless of that, she still never felt the need to socialize with people again.

She was in the middle of listening to her favorite song, when she bumped into someone.

Jace was in a hurry. "I'm late for Classic Lit. I'm late for Classic Lit. I'm late for Classic Lit." was what kept running in his mind.

All the people he passed by smiled at him. If not, then greeted him. He ignored them all. They didn't mind. They think that THE Jace Wayland, passing by you, was already a big deal. What a crooked way of thinking… Well, not really crooked, but super shallow. He's not to be blamed, though. He never asked for popularity. Clearly, everyone wants to be popular. But, not popular, in the sense that every single person you meet is, like, honored. That's what Jace hates about his life.

He was actually in the middle of reading his mythology book for his Classic Literature class, when, suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Ow!" a female voice, soft but clear, said.

Jace opened his eyes and found a fallen goddess, right in front of him. Fiery red hair, tantalizing emerald green eyes, fair complexion, perfectly cut facial features… And as he defined her, beautiful… no, gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry…" He apologized, got up quickly, and offered a hand to Clary. "Need help?" He continued.

Clary, on the other hand, felt amazingly dizzy. But, going back to her senses, she saw a handsome guy, with golden hair and eyes, offering her help. What is he anyway? Some god or angel?

She took hold of the hand, and got up as fast as possible, noticing the thousand pairs of eyes glaring at her.

"Thanks."

"No prob… Jace, by the way." He introduced himself, and gave out a hand for a handshake.

"Clary," she replied, and shook hand with him, "nice meeting you."

"Same here…"

"Okay, so… I believe you're going to be late for your class any minute now. And so am I… So, uh, see you around." Clary proposed. Well, it was true. And Jace was in a hurry, in the first place.

"Right. See ya." And with that, he ran to the Classic Lit Classroom, with all the energy his body can produce.

"Weeeeiiiiird." She thought.

And with that, she proceeded to her class. But still, she was thinking about the

While Jace was running, he wasn't only focused on his class. Yep. It was divided. divided by Clary. As a matter of fact, when it came to issues like CLASSES, his attention never fades. Only now.

"I'm late for my class!" He mentally yelled. "But I can't get over that Clary... She seemed different. It was like there's a connection between us..." Then, it switched to the 'i'm-gonna-be-late' thinking, then to Clary and so forth and so on.

~END~

I know it's short! I'll make the next chap longer to make up to this crappy chap... Just please click that cute little button down there and write me a review(= THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH ~ilyPJP19


	3. Chapter 3

'KAY... SO IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. blame school! i HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS! AND I HOPE this chap would work out well... since i think it's a bit boring. anyways. please R&R

**AND I DO **not** OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND JACE(=**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Past is Past. So It's Okay To Discuss.**

Clary spent her free time by the lake, reading books she didn't even care about. She just had to do something... Something to make her forget. Forget about being alone. Forget about solitary moments. Forget about pretending… Pretending to be fine with everything around her… Though she's not.

Jace was at the hill, overlooking Crystal Lake. He was sitting on a bench, under an old oak tree, holding his priceless, or not, guitar. He was actually playing various songs… songs he didn't even like. Songs he actually hated and was disgusted of. HIS SONGS, to be precise. He just had to do something… Something to take him away from the crowd… Something to make him isolated.

He was inspecting every element of the view down the lake, when he saw a girl, with fiery red hair that was reflected by the sun, Clary. He immediately went down the bulky edge of the hill, and made his way to his eyepiece.

"Hey, there! Why so 'EMO'?" He greeted, aiming to surprise dear Clary.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey! Can you not do that to people?" She retorted, hand on her chest, which means that she was surprised, which means that Jace's mission is accomplished.

"Sorry, sorry…" he apologized.

"Right…" She replied, as she continued to read the book she was currently reading.

"Hey… I said I was sorry." He repeated.

"I didn't say I was mad." She reasoned out.

"Right… Sorry…"

"Hmkay." She answered, getting back to reading her book.

"Hey… Sorry…. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, sure."

"Sorry."

"Stop it." She said.

"Sorry." He apologized yet again. Doesn't he ever get tired of that?

"I said stop saying sorry. I'm not mad, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Sorry."

She stopped reading her book, and just looked at Jace.

He sweat dropped and answered right after. "Right… I'm sorry."

"Ah, whatever." She just rolled her eyes and got back to reading.

He sat on the grass and looked at Clary. Then, fell a heavy atmosphere around him.

"Hey… Clary. You're not mad, are you?" He asked.

"Hmn?" She asked back.

"Aren't you supposed to answer questions with answers? But, regardless of that, I just asked if you were mad a…"He replied, but was cut off by Clary.

"Oh. I'm not."

He was a bit, okay, maybe not, but he was puzzled by her comeback, making him think that she was, in fact, mad. Where, as a matter of fact, she was just so into the book she's reading that she didn't dwell much on entertaining his questions. BUT, there's a big 'but', not butt, Jace doesn't know what's going on in her mind, since, you know, he's a different pigeonhole, really a different one from the kind Clary was. And so, he asked again. "You sure you're not mad?"

"Yeah."

"you're mad?"

"Nope."

"Oh.. .Good then…

After a few more moments of awkward silence for him, there he goes again.

"really… You're not mad?"

"I'm not."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"O~kaay…"

Soon enough, he got bored and started scanning random books that were scattered on the ground, though he pretty much didn't take time in some books, since they're not 'his thing' as he likes to put it. But shortly, he really couldn't handle the eerie feeling he gets.

"So you're not mad?" He asked again. He was hoping to have another affirmation from Clary, but there was none.

Inside Clary, on the other hand, was a loud snap. What was that? It was her patience. Oops. She slowly tilted her head upwards and looked at Jace with a smile, a creepy one… one that sends you the chills…

"You know what? I wasn't mad at you…" she started. Jace heaved out a sigh… "But."

'There's a BUT?' Jace asked, in his mind… just in his mind.

"You asked me if I was mad for, like, a hundred times… NOW, I'm mad." She finished her punch line with an aggressive way of closing a book. She then started fixing ones that were scattered on the floor.

Jace, now, was flabbergasted. Come on. He knew he was popular. And he actually didn't expect someone to get annoyed by him. Seriously, other people might even think that what he did makes him cuter. Moreover, they might even feel like squealing if he did that to them.

'Now that's one reason why she's different…' He thought to himself.

"Hey Clary… look… I didn't mean to annoy you. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't mad. I am so sorry…" He apologized, handing the book he was currently holding to her. Without one word, she grabbed the book and put it on top of the pile in front of her.

"Dude. Heee~eeey…" He said, making funny faces in front of Clary, for the sake of making her laugh, which was, by the way, successful… Why? She was smiling, duh?

"Stop making me laugh! I'm mad at you…" She said, preventing herself from laughing. She bowed her head, and hid her face, which was obviously ready to laugh.

Jace felt a little bit relieved, knowing that Clary isn't that mad at him after all. He poked Clary's waist, which made him find out that she was ticklish.

"Ooh… She's not mad at me anymore… She's smiling." He teased her.

"Hey stop it."

"Tell me you're not mad at me first." He stated his condition, just like a child trading something for his favorite lollipop. I know, how childish… And continued to tickle her, this time more, that's why Clary was already lying on the ground.

"Okay, okay. I'm not mad at you anymore!" She screamed. Jace stopped, and they were both tired. He laid down beside Clary, as he tried to catch his breath. They were both panting, like they were chased by a cheetah. Wouldn't it be cool if they really were? Which is, by the way, impossible…

Okay, so, going back to the story…

"Hey~ The sky looks pretty today, don't you think?" Clary asked, staring at the sky, watching the clouds' movements… Appreciating the beauty of nature… She was, practically, absorbed in her own sensation when Jace spoke.

"Yep. Looking at this kind of sky is liking being with the one person whom you think is one of a kind and awesome." He said, coming from his heart. Not like those weird lines from the movies. This was rather real and true than those scripted acting schemes.

Clary was, by the way, struck by his statement. She did understand what he was talking about… The thing about being with the person whom you think is different from the others thing- a- mo- bob… But she didn't want to. She knew she shouldn't feel that way about anyone, most especially this overrated Mr. Popular guy beside her.

"Wow. That's a nice line. I wonder where you got that…" She replied, even though she knew that what he said wasn't just gotten from a wicked romantic movie or novel. But, like, duh? What would she have said if she hadn't pretended to think the line was taken from a crappy reading material? 'Yeah, I know what you mean?' Then he'd ask who the person was? And you expect her to tell him that it's actually him? I tell you, 'no, thank you' is what she'll say.

"Hey. Isn't that a bit mean? I didn't get it from anywhere or anything. It's my line. My thoughts. My words. My idea. It's fundamentally mine." He defended.

"Hah! Sorry then. It just didn't seem like… your thing?" She replied. Well, she was technically true. But she knew that inside a person's image lies a deeper personality. And maybe his deeper personality is _that_?

"So you're telling me… that I, the great Jace Wayland, doesn't suit saying those words, no matter how awesome I may look or sound like?" He asked, in an ever so narcissistic way.

"Aren't you a bit exaggerating?"

"I am most definitely not." He replied, followed by a soft laugh, slowly fading. "But seriously…" He started again. "I always see you around school, but I swear I've never seen you hang out with anyone, anywhere, anytime… Why is that?" He suddenly asked, randomly. Clary's expression suddenly changed. Jace noticed that, but chose rather to give no damn about it, since she smiled again right after the sudden expression swing.

"It's a long story…" She started, trying to keep a smile still on. "If I start telling you now, we'd be finished by the next year." She replied, obviously, to avoid the topic.

Jace, on the other hand, being wise at the moment, thought of something again. "Then summarize it." He said, with a big wide grin, hoping to outsmart the smart Clary. He failed.

"Okay then I'll summarize it… I used to be very sociable and I had tons of friends. But something happened and now I'm me." That was a very good answer from the very good Clary Fray to the very good question of the very good Jace Wayland. Hope you get the sarcasm there.

"come on, dude. Past is past. It's alright to discuss." He complained.

"Okay, okay… So… I used to live in England, and we had one of our companies there." She hesitated to continue, but continued instead. "So, when people knew who I was, back then, I easily made friends… I was so happy, because I thought that it was so fun having lots of friends to be with, to hang out with, to chat with, and many many more…." She paused for a moment to breathe.

"Of you had a lot of friends there, then why'd you transfer her, then?" He asked.

"Let me continue my story first, before you assume and ask…" She said? Or commanded? "My dad thought that managing a business here in the New York would be easier than in any place in the world. So, he decided to close the company in England. My 'friends' thought that the reason why the company was closed because it was bankrupt. So, they typically, assumed. Right then and there, they started avoiding me. And that's when I knew that a close friend of mine had been backstabbing me."

"Ow. Why'd she do that?" He asked again.

"I don't really know… But she kept telling everyone bad things about me and my name was kind of destroyed. It was hard for me knowing that a close friend of mine did that, moreover, she was the closest… So I was, maybe, uhm… how do I put it?"

"Traumatized?" Jace barged in.

"Yeah? Something like that. So no one believed me. I thought at least one of my friends would have stood up for me, but no one did. I was the only one against the world…" She heaved out a sigh, and decided to stop there.

"And you don't have friends because?" Jace asked again.

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually afraid… afraid of being betrayed again… being slaughtered by eyes on the hallway and stuff like that. " She replied.

Then there fell another awkward atmosphere around the both of them, most especially Jace. He felt like he had to stop asking questions to Clary. But unfortunately, he wanted to know more about this girl beside him, and that was far enough for him. He just needed that, and voila, an instant asking machine.

"Why? So you're afraid to trust anyone, now? If yes, why? If no, then what? And if ever you don't want to socialize anymore, why are telling me all this?"

"You have many questions… But still only the last one remains in my head, that's the only one I'm going to answer." She begun. "To tell you the truth, I'm telling you all of this, because, in the first place, when I met you, I just felt like I knew from the past, or it was like there was this atmosphere around that makes me secure? Or something like that?" She replied, quite confused of herself, just like I am while writing this part of the fic.

"COOL~ I felt the same way!" Jace exclaimed.

"Now can we leave now?" She asked.

"Nope. First, let's dive into the lake!" He suggested to Clary, who was obviously against what he had just said.

"What? No."

"Come on. It'll be fun…" He persuaded her all he could, and if possible, with puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, it's not. If it was, then it would be awkwardly death defying.

"No way. I don't have clothes with me." She reasoned out.

"I'll let you borrow mine. I have extra clothes in my locker."

"They'd be too big."

"It'd be okay. You'll go home right after, anyway."

"I'll get sick?"

"That would be fine. I'd get sick too."

"No." She insisted.

"Come on… Just this once?" Jace insisted, MORE, now with a deadly pleading face.

"okay okay. Just for a while then…"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, then carried carry, just like a groom would carry his bride, and off he jumped to the peaceful, now wavy, blue waters of the lake.

* * *

I think the last part was a bit rushed? Was it? If it was, then I'm really really sorry.. .It's actually quite hard to find time to write and upload fics and I just kind of made the last part 3 minutes ago. So please you guys, if it was rushed, please tell me. I'll edit it if I find time. PROMISE. I will. Just not right away. Okay so, please press that button down there(= and at least make this crappy writer happy...


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't updated for like forever... and I'm sorry for that! Anyway... at least I updated. And this may be full of crap.. and I ask forgiveness for that since I just made this via R-U-S-H. Why is it so hard to be a thirteen year old high schooler? Anyway...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI.

**Chapter 3: Just One Morning**

Clary and Jace were playing with water, like 5-year-olds do – uh, AWKWARD…since they're already teenagers. They were so happy. It was like the happiest moment of Clary's life… the feeling of being able to smile as naturally as ever, like nothing bad ever happened… Jace was, too. He was so happy it was like he left all his problems right where he came from, and moved on with a life. Unfortunately…

RIIIIIIIIIING!

Now that's a shocker. It was Clary's alarm clock.

"A dream?" She whispered, rubbing her temples. I don't know why. It 's not like she had a nightmare or something…

She gently stroke the big curls of her fiery red hair that hung on her shoulders, and got out of her bed.

* * *

Clary~~

Damn it… can anybody remind me why I borrowed so many books in the first place? Crap. This is so annoying. I'm so stupid. Oh, right. Hello everyone, I'm Clary fray, and I'm a walking disaster. I'm currently carrying a lot of books, and I'm a few steps away from tripping. And there's Aline, just a few feet away from me. GREAT. This is just great.

May I please stop? I'm getting closer and closer to her. I'm sick of her. By the way, she's the "it" girl of this school.

"Look girls! It's the garbage truck!" She yelled, pointing her flirty fingers with flirtatiously painted nails. Oh, and if you're wondering why I hate her so much, see for yourself… You'll hate her too.

"Eww~ What in bloody hell is that smell?" She asked loudly. Yep, she's referring to me. She hates being ignored. And I ignored her, so this is what I get.

Again, I ignored her. That's where I'm good at… ignoring and being ignored. CRAP.

_'Keep it cool, Clary… Walk. Walk. Walk. Ignore. Ignore Ig—OUCH!' _

"What the hell was that, _Aline_!" I yelled, glaring at her. Oh, and if ever you're wondering what happened… SHE TRIPPED ME. Just so you know.

Oh, and guess what? She just smiled and walked away, leaving me alone… with a ton of books and sheets of paper to pick up. Do I have a choice? NO. I have none. So I just picked them up one by one.

_'If only THE Jace Wayland is here to see how mean his girlfriend is—WAIT. Who cares about them, anyway!'_

I continued picking the things up, glancing up once in a while. Almost everyone saw me. Almost everyone passed by me. No one helped. I hate my life. BY the way, guess who I spotted walking towards me… JACE WAYLAND. Perfect. I bowed again, and the corner of my lip curved on its own. WAIT- why did I just do that?

"Excuse me… May I help you with those?" A male voice asked. Guess who it was…. Guess. Guess.. If you're thinking it's Jace, then you're wrong. If not, then you're right. It's not him… Wanna know who?

I looked at him… he was picking some sheets of paper. I looked at Jace… He was with Aline. I felt my heart melt. But then… I looked back at the guy. He had black hair, nerdy glasses but he looked cool. Moreover, he's nice. But I swear, I've never seen him before. Does he know me? Probably not.

"Wow… you're good in drawing." He said, holding one of my sketches. I, on the other hand, grabbed it and hid it somewhere in the pile of paper.

"Uh… thanks, I guess." I replied, embarrassed?

"Simon, by the way…" He introduced himself. "I just transferred today.." He continued, then handed out his hand.

"Clary…" Then we shook hands. I felt comfortable around him… just like I did when I met Jace.. WTH!

* * *

Simon~~

'It was never my intention to transfer to this school… I never wanted to study here. I shouldn't have—' I stopped regretting what I just did, spotting a goddess with fiery red hair just a few meters away from me.

'Who is she?' I asked myself… which was stupid, by the way… since no one would answer it for me, in the first place.

I noticed her facial expression from the distance, and I had the sudden desire to see that glooming expression turn into a blooming one. And without any more hesitation, I went up to her and offered help. Then regretted it after. The look on her face was like puzzled. Well, of course… Who wouldn't be? She didn't know me. And I just popped right out of nowhere, offering help, lie we're close or something?

Well, I couldn't just leave after saying those words… so I just smiled at her and picked up the books and some sheets of paper with lots of sketches… They were like sketches by a professional artist. 'She did all these?' I asked. Well, I again asked myself something unanswerable by only ME.

After all the job was done, I introduced myself, she did too. Oh, and by the way, she smiled at me. And it made me… you know. It was so tantalizing. I was in heaven for a second there. And when we shook hands, I just knew that there's ought to be something between us..

It may be love at first sight…

* * *

Jace~~

I'm Jace. And I'm stupid. I left my Classic Literature book at home. It's almost time for the first period. And I'm going to get that freaking book at home. Well, if ever you haven't figured it out yet, this morning is composed purely of bad vibes. Great, isn't it? Lucky me!

But that all changed when I saw her. And it changed again when I saw her… and her like that. Okay, the first 'her' was Clary, the second one was Aline, my "girlfriend" –gross, and the third's Clary again.

She still looked as beautiful as when I first saw her… and everytime I do. But the difference is she was picking up books now, which is most probably Aline's fault. I made my way to Clary, trying my best not to let Aline see me.

'Oohh… Did she just look at me? Did Clary and I just have an eye contact?' I asked myself, suddenly stopping at my steps. Oops. Busted. Aline spotted me right then and there. How lucky. Who am I to talk about luck? It's not on my side… It never was.

"Jaceeeeeeey3!" She yelled, eyelashes fluttering. I hate it when she does that. It makes me want to go puke. "Where are you going?" She asked. I wanted to just ignore her, but I can't just do that. So… As difficult as it may seem to me, I tried my best to entertain her, despite the extreme boredom. And as I did, I stole glances at Clary. I was seconds from bursting to run to where she was. But the very unfortunate me couldn't, more like mustn't. Eight… Nine… Ten… Those were the number of glances I stole. But on the eleventh glance, someone was there. A guy, with black hair, kind of good-looking… who is he? He's not supposed to be there. He's not supposed to be the one helping Clary. I should be the one there. I should be the one to make her smile. Not some random guy I don't know…

"Jace… Jacey…Are you listening to me?" Aline asked, waving her hands in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh-yeah… See ya." And with that, I was out of her sight, her view, her scene. But I do wish I was in Clary's… Oh right. Classic Lit. book… Gotta hurry!

* * *

Simon~~

So her name was Clary… What a beautiful name… I was dazing off to someplace called paradise, where I and Clary were. But guess what happened. I bumped into someone… someone tall, beautiful—and mad.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" She yelled at me. Wow. Not a good first impression. She must be the school's Ms. Popular. Unlucky.

"Uh… Sorry…" I replied. I couldn't look into her eyes… I was, uh, scared? Scared that she might hungrily eat me as a whole? Nah, just kidding.

* * *

Don't tell me… I know. It's SHORT. SORRRY! Swear. I'll make it up for you people! Anyways, please press that fabulous button there and leave me a nice or mean review[= thanks a lot. ILYPEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5

_OMFG! This is uber late. :| . I've really had no time to do stuff like this. SO SO SORRY. I was busy even during the Christmas break:((((((( I'm glad I've had time to make this.. And guess what? I think I'd be updating a little sooner now since the university week is coming up... And I think that'd be great._

_DISCLAIMER: TMI'S NOT MINE._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seeing**

Simon was walking around campus, trying to familiarize himself with the new atmosphere. He was, practically, culture shocked by the environment he was in. Who couldn't blame him? The school had a helipad, a golf course, a baseball field, a football field, and all sorts of stuff that aren't usually found in ordinary schools. Anyways, while he was on his 'walking trip', he somehow stumbled upon a couple of girls, a blonde and a brunette, who seemed like talking about him. Mainly, the thought was because the blonde was staring at him. Well, whatever. As he got closer, he started to overhear their convo. Guess what they were talking about… The blonde said something about the black-haired guy looking cute, and the brunette said something like a hot nerd? It doesn't matter, anyway. What matters is that Simon, obviously, blushed, almost instantly, after hearing them. Sooner or later, it grew into eavesdropping. He couldn't help it. He liked what they were talking about. But after he passed by them, it was like nothing like that ever happened.

After an hour or so, Simon eventually got tired and bored. Well, duh? Anyways, like he had a choice, he just went to the library to cool himself off. It's not like he's into books or something. But somehow, he just felt like going there. But whatever.

Going inside the world of books, he felt like he shouldn't have gone there. But then, as he entered the room, he saw her. And again, just like the first time they met, he'd regretted his previous thoughts. Slowly, he took the steps to where she was. He walked as lightly as a feather and as silently as a mute. Iknow… Creepy right?

"I wish I had friends…" Clary said, with a sigh. She was sitting at the corner of the hall, with a stack of books in front of her.

"Then I'd be your friend in that case…" He replied. And by he, I meant Simon. "Do I need to submit a resume or something?"

"No, no…" She answered, laughing, waving her hand at him. "No resumes needed."

He, too, laughed. And deep inside, he was jumping and shouting for joy. He was happy that they were friends, officially.

_***Numbers and Magnets***_

Jace was at the school pavilion. He was, most likely, trying to have a rest from one hell of a hectic day. He put his head on the flat thing called table, which was, by the way, meant to put food on, not your head on. 'Kay… So Jace was five seconds to sleeping, when he heard giggles from just a meter away. Pissed, he opened his eyes and looked to their direction. He was hoping for them to understand his situation, and just leave him alone. Unfortunately, they giggled more. He almost went nuts. But instead, he just stood up, and made an ever so dramatic leave… an adorable ever so dramatic leave. If you know what I mean…

He decided to go to the library instead… Not hoping for just sleep. But also to see someone. Yeah, I'm talking about her.

When he got there, guess what he saw. Hint? When he saw what he saw, he forgot everything about being sleepy. He forgot everything about wanting some alone time. He forgot everything about finding a quiet place to sleep. He forgot everything he planned. Because he saw her… Clary, I mean. he was supposed to feel happy… But, instead, he felt rage. Yeap. Because Simon was there.

'He had to spoil every moment, eh?' He thought to himself.

If only he could do something… He can't though. If he suddenly makes a scene, his reputation in Clary's eyes would be ruined. So, instead, he just stared at the two, with a cute whimper-ish frown displayed on his angelic face.

* * *

_I'm the worst ffnet writer on earth! I haven't update in months and this is what I give you... A super short chapter. Don't worry though. I'll update either tomorrow or the day after that. Or after that. Anyways... Hope you liked it. I'd be editing these things once my schedule gets space. Godbless everyone._


	6. Author's Note: HELP

HELLO THERE!

I have a problem... Well. SCHOOL IS FILLING UP MY TEENAGE LIFE! That's why I think I'm in need of a beta... Someone to help me when I'm stuck. And someone to proofread my chapters for me, since I haven't had time to proofread any of my chapters in all of my stories. If you want to apply, just leave a review or PM me.

Thanks so much! Being a beta would mean soooo much to me. I love you guys(:

~ilyPJP19


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: Mood Alterations**

Soon enough, Jace got tired and so irritated watching them together. He couldn't understand why he was so pissed off by the scene he was seeing, when as a matter of fact, Clary's not even his girlfriend.

"This is so gay," he told himself, as he sort of punched or whatever the nearest table to his right hand and left.

***Numbers & Magnets***

As Jace was about to leave the said Kingdom of Knowledge and stuff he doesn't really care about, that's the time Clary noticed him. Seeing his pissed off and aggravated face actually made Clary's heart break. It's not because he is pissed off or something. It was because he left. Clary, having no idea about the reason why he was leaving the place, assumed that he left because of her presence. That he left because he didn't want to see her, or be with her, or even be at the same place as her. Obviously, she was being a bit paranoid and whatever. So, yeah, that's it.

Simon couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Clary's facial expression and stuff like those. He just couldn't help but feel concerned about whatever has suddenly changed the mood of the atmosphere surrounding Clary.

"Clary…" He started.

Clary, having noticed that Simon had noticed her immediate change of expression, quickly came back to her senses and flashed a smile of assurance that nothing was wrong, and that it was just a little weird moment thing. Simon, on the other hand, instead of trying to dig out the reason behind the weird thing, just smiled back at her, trusting the fact that everything is alright, just as she said so. Not because she said so, but because he believes that it's what she wants him to believe.

***Numbers & Magnets***

Jace was at the old chapel at the back of their building.

"FUCK. Fuck everyone. Fuck this school. Fuck life. Fuck everything. Fuck the world." He was, obviously, in a freaking bad mood. "How can I get so angry over a girl! This is just fucking devastating! She's not even my girlfriend!" He yelled, his voice echoing inside the baroque architecture of the building.

By the way, the said chapel was actually torn down the same year as when Jace transferred there. It was replaced by a new one at the other side of the campus; so ever since he transferred, whenever he felt sad, angry , annoyed or whatever, that's where he would stay; and somehow, all his bad vibes seem to go away, all on their own. Sometimes, he also stays there when he thinks of composing songs… And magically, ideas just come flowing into his mind, just like a river, into the sea. To put it simply, it was like his vicinity of the perfect state of body, mind, heart and soul. Okay, that was a little deep. But you get what I mean though, right?

"It's obvious that that guy likes her…" He said, lying on one of the pews, and sighed. "I wonder if she likes him as well." Then he, abruptly sat up straight, eyes wide open, as if he has seen a ghost. "Why do I care, anyway? She has nothing to do with me." Then his expression changed again, into a deep frown this time. "That's right, she has nothing to do with me…" He paused for a moment, and asked himself, "Yet why am I so troubled?"

Over and over again, he questioned himself… "Why?" He was looking for an answer… Forever looking for an answer, searching every spot in his head… And as he was, he slowly drifted into sleep.

***Numbers & Magnets***

Though she wasn't sure why, Clary really felt said about Jace leaving the library without even saying "Hi" or "Hello" or whatever. Well, there are many things she's not sure about… She wasn't sure why Jace left, why he didn't say hi, why she felt bad about it, and why she was greatly affected by it. Well, basically, she never cared whether people didn't greet her… She wasn't even greatly bothered by getting ignored by most of the students. But somehow, Jace was different… She just doesn't know how and why. But he is. And in some way, she just can't explain it. They're not close. They barely even talked. Yet why was she like that? Why is that? More or less, Clary was really confused about the world.

"Hey, Simon… I gotta go. Catch 'ya later, okay?" She said, grabbed her things, stood up and waved at him.

In some way, Simon knew what this was all about. Well, it was just a guess, but his guess was right. It really was about Jace. Okay. Simon knew that he had this infatuation at first sight with Clary. But he never realized that a small thing like this would affect him. I mean, he knows that Jace has a girlfriend. And that Clary was clearly not dating him. But…

"Why? Why do I feel weird? Why do I feel awkward? Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" He kept asking himself, somehow, expecting his mind to, even skeptically, answer his questions. He just needed an answer at the moment, I guess. But whatever the answer he was looking for was, he was guaranteed that it was something he couldn't really accept easily. It seemed like a heavy truth that he could nearly not handle.

***Numbers & Magnets***

As the wind caressed her skin and stroked her hair, Clary watched the butterflies, as they leaped from flower to flower. She liked how the butterflies were free to go wherever they wanted to, and pick whatever they wanted.

"I wish I was as free and beautiful as a butterfly…" She said, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go to the direction of the sun. "I wish I was as adorable and free-moving, like the clouds." She added and smiled, following the motion of the clouds with her eyes.

Then she grabbed her sketchpad and started making a sketch of the old chapel, not that far away from where she was. It like, stood out or something in her eyes. Well, I think that was because it was something she was interested in. Why? That chapel's appearance was adorable, despite the fact that it's old and unused. Its baroque structure was like the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

After about an hour or so, she, finally, finished her work of art and it was wonderful. It was like a photograph taken in the same era as when that old chapel was built. It was most probably a perfect sketch. It seemed as if every dimension of her drawing was proportional to the actual building.

"Perfect." She said, smiling at the image in her hands. She felt as if all her burdens were taken away. Well, all her burdens really are taken away whenever she sketches something. It was like her cure from emotional distress or something. You get my point, don't you?

Her interest in that old chapel seemed to have grown and that's why she felt like checking it out. And so, she decided to go to where that chapel was.

***Numbers & Magnets

"Amazing." Clary was astonished by how magnificent the chapel was at closer view. She never imagined that something this old and beautiful ever existed. She wanted to go inside, so she looked for a door. But when she found one, it said "OFF LIMITS" and that made her heart shatter. But not brooding over it too much, she just inhaled deeply and went to the other side of the said chapel. And that's what amazed her more. Behind that chapel was a beautiful garden. It was full of roses. She loved the colors, the smell… everything. It was lovely. She was mesmerized by everything. She couldn't help but get taken aback by the plants that were right before her eyes. She had been dreaming about being in a garden full of roses ever since she was a little child. And this was definitely like it. It was like a dream come true to her, since it's almost impossible to find that big of a garden in the middle of New York. She explored the whole place and she can't help but just be filled with awe. She was speechless… captivated… She couldn't believe how much heaven it was to be in that place. And as she was travelling around the place, she saw a small door. BINGO.

"Yes, I can finally enter the chapel…" She told herself, unable to stop the smile from flashing on her face. Oh wait, I don't think it was still a smile. I say it's a big, wide grin.

As she entered the place, she noticed that the wood inside wasn't strong enough anymore, and so, she kept herself from moving too much since the floor creaked a lot. And just as she had her view on the altar, she stepped on a gap between two pieces of wood and—

**Numbers & Magnets***

"Aaaahhhh!"

Jace was awoken by the sound of someone's scream. He abruptly stood up and headed to where the voice was from. At first, he was scared, well like duh? That was an old chapel, in the first place. Moreover, it's dilapidated or something. Who wouldn't get freaked out? Oh well, he still decided to look for that someone who screamed.

He went up to the altar and saw Clary at the very bottom of the thing that's under the floor. Oh, yeah, it's called basement. And after looking at her for like five seconds, he burst out of laughter, realizing what happened to her.

"What the heck, Jace. Really. Very funny." She said, trying to push herself upwards. And that made Jace laugh even harder... and louder. Woops, there goes the mr. cool and popular guy image… just got thrown in the corner.

"Yep. Really funny." He replied, still laughing as hard as possible.

"Hey. That's not nice, Mr. Wayland. Help me up."

"Okay, okay. Just a second." He gave out his hand, just like he did when they first met. The only difference is that they didn't bump into each other this time. And Jace was laughing. Also, it's not the least bit romantic. "Help yourself up, will ya?" He said, trying to get Clary out of that hole as soon as possible. Well, it's not because he wanted her or himself out of that place. If he was asked, it'd be okay for him if Clary stayed there a bit longer. And he would've laughed longer, as well. But it was there were people outside the building. Clary could hear it, too.

"Ssh. Keep it down, Jace. We might get found out." She warned.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He replied. And just as Clary was about to get saved, or something, his hand slipped, and oops, they both fell inside that hole, Jace on top of Clary, their faces a few inches away, eyes locked. They both could feel each other's breath. And that was the perfect moment for fluff.

Slowly, Jace moved, Clary did, too, until they were sitting in front of each other. And they like looked into each other's eyes for a few moments and just started laughing, like they were completely out of their minds. I mean, come on. They were stuck… inside the basement of a decaying old chapel at the far side of their school, which was most probably one of the biggest ones in the city. Try laughing.

"Hey. Who's there? What are you doing?" A man said, probably some construction worker.

"Old man, help us out. We fell in this hole, can't you tell?" Jace replied, cocky as ever.

The construction guy got some rope and just threw it to the two, and helped them up. Jace and Clary were covered with cobwebs and stuff, and just as they were removing the dust caught in their clothes, a spider crawled up Jace's sleeve and he just went berserk. This made Clary laugh, as well as the old man with them.

"Jace. It was just a spider." Clary teased. "Why are you going girly over some spider? This would make a good headline! 'JACE WAYLAND: Afraid of Spiders' Perfect." She continued, followed by a mocking laugh.

"Oh, if it isn't Miss I'm-not-afraid-of-spiders…" He said as a riposte.

"That's enough. You two are in big trouble. You do know that this place is off limits, right?" The old man said, diminishing all the fun.

***Numbers & Magnets***

I'm ultimately, completely, undeniably SORRY! Don't get mad at me TT^TT I LOVE YOU PEOPLE:D Leave a review!

Disclaimer: TMI's not mine.


End file.
